Lorelai Lorelai Remixed
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: takes place during Lorelai Lorelai if the night had gone differently
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rory and Paris are in their apartment at Yale one afternoon after Paris and Doyle broke up when Rory walks over to the answering machine and presses the play button

Lucy- ''hey it s Lucy I just wanted to give you a head s up for tonight 8pm Richman s shoe get ready to toast Glenda that s what we named our new apartment I ll tell you why later''

Paris- they named their apartment?

Rory- ''I guess so''

Paris- ''weird so your gonna go?''

Rory- ''yea I was going to do you want to come?''

Paris- ''yea I might as well Doyle and I were supposed to go see a movie but that's not going to happen''

Rory- ''are you ok?''

Paris- ''yea I'm fine trust me it s not like I ve been dying to see Blades of Glory anyway I better get started on my phone calls for the alumni surveys'' she walks out of the room

Later that night all 4 girls go to Richman s shoe and talk, drink, and play darts


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that week at Friday night dinner they are sitting in the living room of the Gilmore mansion having drinks

Emily- ''so your grandfather and I have a little surprised for you''

Lorelai- ''uh oh!''

Emily- ''we have decided to buy you a little but not to fancy 2 bedroom apartment on the upper east side of the city not to far for an employee of the New York Times it s only a 20 minute cab ride to work''

Lorelai- Mom you re buying her an apartment?

Emily- ''no it will be our apartment and Rory will just be living in it''

Lorelai- hear that hunnie you and grandma are going to be roomies!''

Rory- ''oh that s a very generous offer but I don t know if I m going to be moving to the city after I graduate I didn t get the internship at the New York times but my new friends Lucy and Olivia at Yale actually asked me first if I could move in with them into their new apartment in the city which they named Glenda and I sort of already said yes''

Lorelai- ''What!''

Rory- ''just looks at her''

Lorelai- ''why didn t you tell me when did you find that out?''

Rory- ''um yesterday it s not a big deal and I was so busy studying for finals and everything I ran out of time I'm sorry I wanted to tell you''

Lorelai- ''I'm so sorry sweetie''

Rory- ''oh that s ok I m just as I said trying to put it behind me and I m actually kind of hungry and would like to get back to Yale to pack up and come home this weekend and I m tired and want to get home to relax before it gets too late so could we eat?''

Lorelai- ''yea let's get diner started Mom Dad...''

Emily- ''yes let s eat I will have Alexandria being the salad's out at once''

They all get up and go into the dining room to eat dinner


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner the girls are outside in the Gilmore's driveway

Lorelai- ''so your gonna come home and hangout with me for the weekend?''

Rory- ''yea I need a break away from Yale it will be nice to get some sleep this weekend and I need to stop thinking about everything I have going on and try to relax for finals I just hope that Paris and Doyle aren't there when I get back so I can get out of there quicker and come home faster''

Lorelai- ''oh yea how are they doing?''

Rory- ''they're doing well not so good I ll tell you what happened when I get home''

Lorelai- ''ok I will see you in half an hour''

Rory- ''ok''

They hug and kiss and get in their cars

Lorelai- watches Rory drive off first then head s back to Stars Hollow and goes to Luke s


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At Luke's Lorelai walks in and sits at the counter and there is nobody at the diner

Luke- ''hey'' he pours her a cup of coffee and pushes it towards her

Lorelai- ''hey thank you''

Luke- ''what's wrong with you?''

Lorelai- ''nothing it s just been a long night''

Luke- ''oh yea what happened?''

Lorelai- ''well we had our usual Friday night diner and Rory informed us that she didn t get the internship at the New York Times like she wanted''

Luke- ''What!''

Luke- ''Why not!''

Luke- ''What happened this was her dream wasn t it this what she s worked for all these years wasn't it?''

Lorelai- ''not everyone can get what they want they only had a limited number of spots available and it s very competitive and she wasn t the one to be picked yea it was and I don t know what happened and why they didn t pick her over everyone else I don t know what she was lacking and she just found out yesterday that she didn t make it and she wasn t in a very expansive mood to talk about it but she s coming home tonight so I m going to try and get her to talk about it so she gets it out so it s not building inside of her and gets really depressed until she just melts and it breaks my heart''

Luke- ''oh wow can I make her anything?''

Lorelai- ''yea maybe some French fries and some Mac and cheese and mashed potatoes and a ll the donuts you have that would be helpful and great thanks''

Luke- ''ok coming right up'' he leaves her at the counter alone to start on Rory s food


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory- walks into her and Paris apartment

Paris- is sitting on the couch ''hey you ok?''

Rory- ''yea I'm fine'' she goes into her bedroom and pulls out her duffle bag

Paris- ''comes into the room what s wrong?''

Rory- ''nothing just tired and traffic sucked I must of hit every right light on the way here''

Paris- ''do you wanna talk about what s really bothering you?''

Rory- 'No I just didn t get the internship at the New York Times I m just a little bummed that s all'' she starts packing up

Paris- ''oh I m really sorry are you going away this weekend?''

Rory- ''just home for the weekend to spend some time with my mom who I haven t seen in ages and we have karaoke night in the Hollow tonight''

Paris- ''oh ok well have fun''

Rory- ''nods so what are you and Doyle doing this weekend?''

Paris- ''oh well Doyle and I might go and check out this art festival here in New Haven''

Rory- ''I didn t know you were into art''

Paris- ''I'm not Doyle is it's something to write for the arts and leisure section of the paper for things to do around New Haven on the weekends for the entire month for the last issue of next week's paper for the week for next weekend''

Rory- ''oh that s cool that sounds fun''

Paris- ''so are you excited to see Logan this weekend?''

Rory- ''oh yea but I might not get to see him before finals because he gets back on Sunday but I m probably going to be back here studying for finals before he gets into town''

Paris- ''oh is everything ok between you two?''

Rory- ''yea everything s fine between us ok I should get going before it starts getting late''

Paris- ''ok have a good night and weekend tell Lorelai I said hello''

Rory- ''I will'' she grabs her stuff and heads out and head's home


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Halfway home to Stars Hollow Rory is crying and starts to increase her speed to get home faster then she sees flashing lights behind her so she slows down and pulls over and rolls down her window a cop pulls up behind her and gets out of his patrol car and comes up to her window

Officer- ''good evening license and registration please''

Rory- hands it to him

Officer- ''where ya headed?''

Rory- ''home to Stars Hollow sir''

Officer- ''oh you ok?''

Rory- ''fine it's just been a bad week and a long night so if we wo uld hurry this up I would like to get home tonight''

Officer- ''do you know why I pulled you over?''

Rory- ''no officer''

Officer- ''I caught you doing 50 on a 35 MPH road''

Rory- ''sorry I... I wasn t paying attention on how fast I was going I was just trying to get home it won't happen again sir''

Officer- ''sit tight I will be right back''

Rory- ''ok''

The officer goes to his car and looks up her stuff on his computer and finds her record clean he comes back

Rory- ''so...''

Officer- ''well your record is clean normally I would have to give you a ticket but I can see that you re not feeling so great so I m going to let you off with just a warning this time''

Rory- ''thank you sir I appreciate that''

Officer- ''are you Lorelai Gilmore's kid?

Rory- ''yes sir I am''

Officer- ''can I see that warning?''

Rory- hands it back to him

The officer- rips it up ''go on home and get your self better'' he smiles

Rory- ''thank you'' she rolls up her window and puts her stuff away and drives home


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Rory finally gets home and parks her car in the driveway gets out and shuts the door Lorelai- hears a car door shut from inside so she looks out the window and sees Rory trying to lift her heavy bag out of the trunk so she comes out to help

Lorelai- ''hey you ok you need some help do you wanna talk about it?

Rory- ''talk about what?''

Lorelai- ''um whatever it is that's putting you in this charming mood?''

Rory- ''no and yes please and yea I'm great terrific actually she says in a pissed tone''

Rory- ''it s nothing I just got pulled over that s all''

Lorelai- ''did you get a ticket? Rory- no just a warning which I talked myself out of and which magical disappeared and got ripped up because the cop asked if I was Lorelai Gilmore s kid and I said yes and he was like go home and get yourself better and was all smiles as he walked back to his car''

Lorelai- ''wow so what happened how did you do that?''

Rory- ''I ust told him I was having an awful night and he saw the tear marks down my face he told me I was going 50 in a 35 I was just trying to get home faster I guess it was my fault I should have been paying attention I was the only one on the road at the time and I didn t even see him he came out of no where''

Lorelai- ''oh sweetie don t worry about it it wasn t your fault don t blame yourself cops are jerks well maybe not that particular one did you by all catch his name at least?''

Rory- ''no but he was very cute though''

Lorelai- smiles ''ok come on let s get you inside''

She takes Rory's bags and helps her inside


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inside Lorelai helps take Rory and her bags to her room

Lorelai- ''do you need anything else or can I get you anything?''

Rory- ''no I'm fine just let me change and I will be right out''

Lorelai- ''ok'' she walks out and shuts Rory s door so she can get changed and gets out all the food she got her Rory out on the living room table

Rory- finally comes out of her room and into the living room ''Wow did you get all of this all this for me?''

Lorelai- ''all for you I just wanted to make you feel better all better''

Rory- ''thank you''

Lorelai- ''your welcome''

Rory- ''you went to Luke's?''

Lorelai- ''yea on the way home from Friday night dinner I stopped in''

Rory- ''so he knows about everything you told him everything?''

Lorelai- ''well yea I think he has the right to know what goes on with you he s practically your father and cares about and loves you like a daughter hun are you ok with that that I told him everything?''

Rory- ''yea yea I m ok and I know he does and yea I want him to know about everything that will make me feel better that he knows''

Lorelai- ''ok good so are you hungry?''

Rory- ''starved''

Lorelai- ''ok well let s eat''

Rory- nods

Lorelai- ''so you re actually going to be moving in with your girlfriends from Yale the friends that dumped you?''

Rory- ''yes and they didn t dump me that was just a one time thing that happened with us with that whole Marty debacle thing and we have made up since then so everything is good between us now''

Lorelai- ''oh good I just don t want to see you get hurt again I care about you''

Rory- ''I know you do mom and I won t Lucy and Olivia are really nice once you get to know them''

Lorelai- ''ok then so when will I get to meet these girls?''

Rory- ''I don't ok now probably when I either move into their place and you come and visit me in NYC why do you want to meet them anyway?''

Lorelai- ''because I don t know these girls and I want to make sure it s safe to live with them before you move in with people that I don t know''

Rory- ''I am going to be safe mom trust me''

Lorelai- ''ok I m going to take your word for it''

Rory- ''thank you''

Lorelai- ''your welcome''

The girls continue talking and eating


End file.
